


Boys do cry

by bokutoppai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Not Beta Read, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou, Trans Male Character, but nothing bad happens dw, will edit eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: Very few people had seen Kuroo cry, and they've always been the most important ones in his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic KuroKen - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	Boys do cry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am instead of sleeping, i will edit it eventually. if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

Very few people had seen Kuroo cry, maybe three.  
Kenma, being his childhood friend, is one of them. Kenma saw Kuroo cry when they were children, and Tetsurou's dog escaped home. Kenma reassured him it'd be alright, caressing Kuroo's hair while he sobbed; he cried again when his dog was found.  
Kenma saw Kuroo cry when he was unsure if he should've told his father one of his greatest secrets. Kenma was encouraging him to do it, it was important, and he thought Tetsurou would be alright, he told him he'd be there to support him. Kuroo was reassured, Kenma would never lie to him; he cried tears of relief.

Then there was his beloved father, who had seen him cry a few times.  
He saw him cry when his mother left them, little Tetsurou was afraid and lost. What was going to happen to them? He was scared, a new start awaited him, just after someone important disappeared from his life.  
His father saw tetsurou holding back his tears, when he decided to tell him he was a boy, he wanted to be treated as such; Tetsurou cried when his father embraced him, telling him that he was so proud of his son, that he was happy he trusted him enough to tell him something so important.

Last, but not least, there was Hinata.  
Hinata Shouyou, who at his arrival didn't make much of an impact on kuroo's life. But as they got closer Kuroo could feel the warmth Hinata brought in his life. Shouyou completed him in a way he never thought it was possible before, something that was missing finally appeared, and he realized it slowly.  
His feelings were overwhelming, so was the fear of them not being requited. For the first time in a while, he cried for someone. But Hinata never saw him that time.

The first time Hinata had seen him cry wasn't a clear memory. He was drunk, he somehow ended up at a pub with the man he was in love with, the rest of it was a blur.  
Kuroo blurted out his feelings, he told Hinata everything, and he even told him how he thought Shouyou wouldn't like him back.  
Hinata saw him cry, for the first time. He let Tetsurou cry in his arms.   
The next day, he would tell him he was wrong about his love being unrequited. The next day, he didn't know yet, he would kiss Tetsurou's happy tears away. Shouyou would pull him even closer, he would hug him tight, to make him understand he wasn't lying.

Ever since they got together, Shouyou saw Kuroo cry a few times. For trivial things, like a dog dying in a movie, and for more important things, like when he finally got top surgery after many years. Shouyou could never forget his happiness that day.  
However, the best memory was seeing Kuroo cry happy tears when a few years later, in the quiet of their apartment at night, Shouyou proposed. He would've never thought he'd cry for this, he thought it was stereotypical and cheesy, but he couldn't hold back the tears while his boyfriend, now fiance, put an engagement ring on his finger. Shouyou cupped his face and wiped away his tears, he kissed Tetsurou tenderly.  
Tetsurou smiled, he had everything he always wanted. At that moment, he was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yahoo this was the first kurohina fic i've ever written hehe  
> this wasnt the best but i enjoyed it so hell yea


End file.
